watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fasto
The Brubeck Fasto is a two-door hatchback that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The main body of this vehicle, especially the greenhouse section and front end appear to be inspired by the Mk V Volkswagen Polo GTI and the seventh generation of the 3-door wp:Honda Civic, with some lines possibly taken from the Mazda Demio and some front end inspiration possibly from the Renault Clio RS. The rear end is visually similar to that of the MK V Polo, featuring similar taillight units and rear bumper design. The headlights however are similar in shape to those found on the Hyundai i10. The front section of this car is fairly short and right at the front of it there are two almost ovular headlamp units. Between the headlight units are a subtle grille, separating the bonnet/ hood and bumper. The front license plate is mounted centrally at the top of the front bumper. There is a bumper grille which spans almost the entire bumper width, a short distance away from the lower edge. This car features a short wheelbase and a main body area made up of a combination of smooth curves and sharp lines. The lower body of the car is separated from the upper by a long convex curve that starts level with the front wheel-arch and ends at the top edge of the rear lights. Each windows' lower edge runs parallel to the main body line. The lower area of the body is widened by the presence of flared wheel-arches. The car features five spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tyres. The rear facets of the car are completely sloped; a steep gradient for the lower body and a lower gradient for the C-pillar area. At the top of the rear facet there is a small body-coloured spoiler with a small brake light strip in the centre beneath it. There are quadrilateral-shaped light units below the rear windscreen, within them the red lighting illuminates two of the edges and a horizontal strip above the indicator and reverse lights, which illuminate the bottom edge of the light unit. The license plate is mounted in the centre of the rear bumper. There is a small, circular exhaust tip, located towards the left, exiting the underside of the car just beneath the lower edge of the bumper. Performance The Fasto is, despite its name, one of the slowest cars in the game, due to its front wheel drive layout. It also has poor acceleration and durability, but the handling is decent. Overall, the Fasto is a poor choice for combat or getaways. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 () |Drivetrain = Front engine, front wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Gallery Hatchback.jpg|A rear and side view of the car. Variants *Damaged Fastos will appear in the Alone Digital Trip. These are clean and fully functional, but will have deformed bodyworks. Locations *Driven in Parker Square and The Loop. *Parked outside The Owl Motel. (Relatively poorly maintained) Trivia *In the 2012 E3 gameplay, the car appeared to have manual transmission, with a stick shifter whose lever was wrapped in leather. *The in-game description says the name is poorly translated. However, Fasto translates, in Spanish, to "indulgence". Another reason is that Fasto will be erroneously translated or related to "fast". Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles